Be Mine
by T'Luminareth
Summary: Spock and Jim celebrate together after another day of work on Valentine's Day. A simple evening where they are just happy to be with the other. Established male/male relationship.


Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: male/male, fluff  
Word Count: ~3500  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: Valentine's day is not about to be passed up and both have plans to celebrate as long as it means they are together.

•••

Jim sat back in his swivel chair, the back dipping down from his weight as he rubbed his eyes. He took off his glasses that were on the edge of his nose, their clatter filling the otherwise silent room as they hit the desk. He rubbed his eyes in earnest now that he could reach them unhindered.

There was a buzz from the intercom that made him sigh. He kept his eyes closed as his finger sought out and found the button that would allow him to hear what he was needed for now.

"Sir some more paperwork came through for you to sign."

He sighed again as he said, "Bring it in."

He unlocked the door allowing her to enter his office as he opened his eyes wide in an attempt to drive away the heaviness in them. He remembered a time that seemed like yesterday when he could take on the entire universe and still have energy left over in spades.

A PADD was placed in front of him, another in a long line he had been presented with, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of it before he put stylus to it and signed off. He quickly handed it back to her as if holding onto it for too long would burn him.

He looked to the digital clock that sat on his desk, which was telling him it was seventeen hundred hours. He stood, his back cracking and seemingly every joint in his body popping in protest as he moved them for the first time all day.

"Will that be all Admiral?"

"Yes, Miss Cadry. Go home to your man and enjoy the night."

"Do you have any plans yourself, Admiral?" she asked as she shared a conspiratorial smile with him.

His eyes softened as he became lost in thought, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Oh yes. I have plans and if I know a certain someone, I'm not the only one."

Her smile turned to one of knowing. "Tell the ambassador I say hello," she said as she turned to leave the room.

Jim said nothing as he began to grab his coat, shrugging it on. He left the office as quickly as he could without running, giving his secretary a hasty good night as he walked past her desk.

The evening air outside of Starfleet headquarters was a welcome relief; the air was crisp and he inhaled the fresh air that had the tangy smell of the bay and the other smells of San Francisco. To him it now symbolized freedom more than anything else, freedom from the monotony that was being a Starfleet admiral.

His eyes swept the city, the lights only just beginning to blink on and drive away the impending dark, wanting desperately to go home. Before he did that though, he had some last minute things he needed to get.

•••

When he finally unlocked the apartment door it was later than he would have liked. The exhaustion he had felt at the office had reasserted its presence, his muscles aching and cramped.

Pushing open the door to his home and sanctuary, he was greeted with an apartment that had lights down to forty percent, candles placed on various tables and other flat surfaces and the twinkling lights from the outside world all working together to make a surreal environment.

He dropped his keys in the dish by the door, the slight click of them and the door closing behind him brought the one being he had wanted to see all day around the corner.

Spock stood there regarding him, the picture of domesticity with a towel in his hands, which he was using to wipe something off of them, an apron over his clothes though there was not a speck on it. Jim could smell the food, his mouth beginning to water as he smiled at Spock.

Spock's dark eyes were glistening at Jim with so many things rolling in them; love, happiness, contentment, a smile that began to move from his eyes and manifest in his lips.

Jim often missed working with Spock though as an ambassador there were those few occasions they were able to. Jim could no longer simply look behind his shoulder at Spock and gain the comfort from his presence that he always had when they served on the Enterprise. Sitting behind a desk all day, sometimes with very little physical interaction with others, made going home his favorite part of the day and the feeling of loneliness would melt away.

"I missed you too," Spock's deep voice crossed the distance between them. He unconsciously threw the towel over his shoulder as he turned back towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes," he called back over his shoulder.

Jim shrugged out of his jacket, which he threw unceremoniously on the couch. He took his gifts for Spock out of the bag they were in. Hiding them behind his back he followed Spock into the kitchen.

Jim leaned against the door frame simply watching Spock as he worked. Spock had learned early on that he enjoyed to cook since both he and Jim preferred real food rather than replicated food which was close to tasting like the real thing and yet was no where near the same. Jim could not cook even if his life depended on it, which luckily it never had. Whatever he tried to cook ended up burned beyond recognition. He had gladly given the job of making a real meal to Spock and Jim handled the replicator when Spock was too tired to prepare anything.

Spock was always graceful on his feet and now was no exception; he seemed to dance across the kitchen as he added this to that pan and something to that pot, quickly stirring something else and then checking on whatever was in the oven. He seemed to have gone all out tonight which brought another smile to Jim's face.

Jim sauntered up to the man who now had his full attention on what was cooking on the stove, the steam spiraling up to the ceiling and releasing its aroma. Jim's arms wrapped around Spock's middle as he held up the one gift for Spock to see. Spock turned to face Jim but not before he had quickly turned off the stove.

Jim was holding one arm out, the other still hidden behind his back. In the hand that Spock could see was a box of his favorite kind of dark chocolate truffle; the kind that melted immediately upon touching his tongue and made his sexual drive and the experience overall triple in its intensity.

The taste of those chocolates was of the finest quality he had ever had thus far and Jim always got them for him as a gift whenever an occasion called for gift giving.

There was an intensity in Jim's eyes as Spock took the box, an almost triumphant flare in his whole being which had Spock smirking. Spock took the box, placing it on the table, as Jim's other hand sprang out from behind his back.

Spock regarded the flowers Jim handed him, long delicate fingers touching shorter ones. Spock inhaled deeply the aroma of the dozen orchids he had just been given. Though he still did not understand the nuance of giving flowers, it was still pleasurable to give them to and receive them from Jim. Orchids were his favorite Terran flower; he was not sure why this was; maybe it was because Jim gave them to him, but he always found them beautiful and they cheered up a space with their presence.

"They are beautiful," he said, his nose still close to their scent.

Jim's only reply was to stroke Spock's face with the back of his knuckles; a face which had become more wrinkled as the years progressed but each one was precious to Jim. His fingers traced them; the worry lines, the stress lines, the smile lines. He loved every one of them.

Before he dropped his hand, his fingertips brushed the delicate points of Spock's ear tip. He could feel Spock shudder at the contact and the promise of what was to come that Jim subtly sent through their bond.

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open; now it was Jim's turn to shudder at the intense burning and lust that Spock clearly showed in his expressive eyes.

Jim leaned forward but rather than kissing Spock as Spock thought Jim would, Jim circumvented his face as his lips came close to Spock's ear, breathing, "Later," as seductively as he could.

Spock growled deep in his throat at the sexual teasing but was able to control the urge to simply let dinner burn so he could ravage Jim on the kitchen table.

Spock let Jim know what he was thinking and he could see Jim wobble on the spot as his eyes glassed over.

"Maybe another time," Spock whispered in Jim's ear though it came out more like a growl.

It was Spock who was able to turn away first, a smirk on his face as he began to plate the food while Jim tried to gain control.

When Jim felt he was able to walk again he moved to take two plates Spock was done with and headed to the dining room. He was confronted with a table that held four candles that were already lit, the flames dancing on the slight air current of the apartment. The main lights had been lowered and it was up to the candles to provide the necessary amount with which to see. In between the candles in the center of the table was a crystal vase that held red roses interspersed with baby's breath. The cut glass sparkled in the candle light, refracting the light onto the table where there were rose petals scattered on the table-top.

There was a bottle of wine open off to the side so it could breathe, something that made Jim smile. It struck him again how romantic Spock was. Not many got to see this side of him and Jim felt privileged that he was able to witness it as well as be the one it was meant for.

If he knew Spock, he had taken care of every little detail to make this night special for both of them even if Spock did not fully see why it was only one day of the year that was specifically set aside to truly prove to your significant other how much you truly loved them. Both of them made sure to show the other all year long how they felt but both enjoyed this day regardless even if the one would never admit it openly to the world.

Jim's thoughts began to stray to just how he would show Spock how he felt, becoming more interested in what he had done to their bedroom than how the food in his hand tasted.

"All in good time," Spock said seductively coming up behind Jim. "We have all night."

Jim began to move again in a daze, quickly placing the plates on the table before he dropped them on the floor.

Spock's arms snaked around Jim from behind, his body seamlessly molding to Jim. Jim let his head drop back onto Spock's shoulder as his hands came to rest over Spock's. He could feel the tension and soreness in his muscles melt away as Spock held him. The sigh of contentment left his lips before he was even conscious of it.

He felt Spock's mouth leave a searing trail of kisses along his neck and he wrapped his arm up and around Spock's head to deepen them. His stomach chose that inopportune moment to bring him back to reality, complaining that it wanted to be fed. Spock chuckled as he heard the rumble.

He pulled out a chair for Jim who sank into it and once again tried to gain control. Spock always had and always would have the ability of turning Jim into putty when he touched him. Jim was a very physical being and Spock had learned through and with Jim that he was too. Jim had been thrilled to learn this and he encouraged it every and any chance he was presented with.

Simply touching the other in any small way, even if it was just fingers, left them wanting to touch each other more. It was one of the ways that Jim assured himself that Spock was real and he was not just dreaming that his science officer of days gone by was his and no one elses'.

Jim regarded the table that held Spock's wonderful food. There was plomeek soup, a dish that Jim had discovered he enjoyed immensely. It was hard to describe the flavor of it but he always looked forward to it when Spock would prepare it. He could also see sautéed spinach, the olive oil gleaming in the candlelight as his nose picked up the scent of the garlic. There was also vegetarian lasagna that Jim always ate a bit too much of.

He took some of everything that was on the table and began to eat as did Spock. Jim's first forkful was a burst of flavor, one that made him close his eyes and savor every bit of it.

"How was your day?" Spock asked as he carefully cut his lasagna, preparing to bring it to his mouth.

"Busy as always. All the ships are running smoothly and the Enterprise is well into her next fiver year mission…" he said the last sadly as he pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

"Jim, you knew it would end for us someday. We have moved onto the next chapter of our lives."

"I know… I do like this chapter very much. I just feel useless sometimes…"

"You were never useless and you never shall be."

Jim smiled at him as he changed the subject. "What about your day?"

"We almost had an agreement until the Belthians remembered a long ago war between their ancestors and those of the Celtads and wanted reparations for it. They began arguing again immediately and almost went to war once more."

Jim scowled as he pictured the two races facing off at a table and trying to jump across it to reach the throat of the other. He remembered separating many such confrontations, of defying protocol and stepping in to get two sides to come together and put aside their differences no matter what happened to accomplish it.

"It does not work that way. It was not supposed to work that way during our time either though it usually did," Spock said with a glint in his eye.

"It worked," Jim mumbled.

"As you say."

•••

Almost two hours later after talking about everything and anything, they began to clear the table together like they always did. Jim had begun to clean everything in the sink as Spock brought everything in. Jim continued to clean as Spock disappeared for a few minutes. As Jim was reaching over to place a plate in the drying rack, Spock once again brought his arms around Jim, pulling him close and Jim could feel Spock's hard length pressing into his lower back through their clothes.

"They can wait," Spock said, shooting a glance at the offending dishes.

Jim could not agree more as he spun in Spock's arms, his lips connecting with Spock's. Spock pulled slightly away to grab up the truffle box. Without taking his eyes off of Jim, he opened the box, the only noise that of Jim's hitching breath as he watched nimble fingers crinkle the plastic to get at the chocolate underneath. He watched as the slender fingers delicately picked one up, bringing it to his lips.

Jim licked his lips as he watched Spock place the chocolate halfway in his mouth and begin to lean forward. Jim met him halfway, taking the offered chocolate in his mouth and connecting with Spock's mouth in a kiss as he bit off his half of chocolate. Before it could reach the intensity Jim was hoping for, Spock was pulling out of his grasp, his hands clasping Jim's as he began to walk backwards out of the kitchen.

His eyes were smoldering at Jim, holding his gaze as he led him to the bedroom. The door opened to reveal what Spock had done to their room. The lights were at twenty percent, it was the hundreds of candles flickering from the draft the door had created that allowed the occupants to see with the soft glow they emitted. There was a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the bed, which had even more rose petals on it.

Jim chuckled as he remembered a time when Spock would have found such a situation illogical. Jim really had a knack for bringing out the human qualities in Spock.

"Only for you," Spock said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Jim replied.

The fire once again flared in Spock's eyes, his eyes becoming darker as his pupils dilated. He connected with Jim's mouth, asking for entrance with his tongue. Jim quickly allowed it, their tongues crashing together as they explored and felt. Jim nipped Spock's bottom lip eliciting a low moan from him.

Spock began to undress Jim, the shirt not listening to him as it seemed incredibly difficult to take off. Jim helped him by lifting his arms, the material ghosting over his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Spock dropped the shirt on the floor, his eyes never leaving Jim's. His cool hands moved across Jim's torso, which had grown plump over the years in a pleasing way; Spock worshipped it.

His hands seared Jim as they teased the right spots then moved onto another. Jim sucked in a breath as Spock brought his mouth down to suckle, nip and lick his flesh. Jim ran his hands through Spock's silky hair, rubbing his scalp as he exerted a slight pressure to keep Spock where he was.

Spock moved up Jim's body, going from chest to neck back to lips as Jim decided he wanted to feel Spock's chest against his own. He began to grab at the material separating them, Spock's body slowly coming into view as the shirt was lifted up and over Spock's head.

Jim drank in Spock's appearance as if this was the last time he would see it. It was always how he looked at Spock, it made Spock shudder with pleasure every time.

Spock was still slender after all these years even though he had naturally gained weight as he aged. The hair on his chest was still dark just as the hair on his head was which was already in disarray. Jim touched Spock's chest, feeling the soft hair there, feeling the muscles flex under his touch.

Spock did not let him explore his body for long, his body moved to rub up against Jim. He reached down between them and began to work Jim out of his pants as Jim mirrored the actions on Spock.

Finally their bodies came together without the hindrance of clothes, the skin-to-skin contact making them burn ever so sweetly. Spock began to subtly move Jim towards the bed where his knees connected and bent, causing him to fall down to the bed where he laid back.

Spock only looked at Jim sprawled across their bed naked surrounded by rose petals for a moment before he climbed on top of him. He made sure to rub his body against Jim as much as possible as he moved up to recapture Jim's lips which left Jim whimpering for more.

Spock gave him that and more as Jim reciprocated in kind, their bodies pounding together to bring them to the edge. Their love making starting slow as it always did, each worshipping the other with caresses, sharing everything with one another in the bond. Soon they both gave into the frenzy as they grew closer to their releases. Both of them driving each other to spiral higher and higher as for one brief moment there was nothing and then there was everything as they came apart in each other's arms calling out the other's name as the feeling of euphoria decreased to a pleasant hum.

•••

Jim moved closer to Spock's body, his head nestled into the hollow of Spock's shoulder and chest. Spock had his arm wrapped around Jim holding him in place. Jim unconsciously played with Spock's nipple and the chest hair that trailed down his torso and under the blankets that was covering them. Spock's hand was playing with Jim's wavy locks, stroking it the way he knew Jim liked, the silky hair sliding through his fingers as he felt his being thrum with pleasure.

Jim's eyes began to grow incredibly heavy as it became harder and harder to keep them open. Before he completely succumbed he breathed out, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love," the soft, warm breath tickling Spock where it touched his skin.

"Happy Valentine's Day t'hy'la," Spock said back as he moved his head to place a kiss on the top of Jim's head.

Jim snuggled closer into Spock as he let go of a contented sigh, giving into sleep, his breathing evening out. Spock let those slow breaths lull him to sleep as he laid his head against Jim's.


End file.
